Qui l'eut cru ?
by Dinou
Summary: Une Saint Valentin marquante pour deux personnes
1. Qui l'eut cru

**JAG**

**Qui l'eut cru**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149@wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance Mickey/Jane, humour

**Résumé** : une Saint Valentin marquante pour deux personnes 

**Spoiler** : Answered Prayer / Joyeux Noël

**Note de l'auteur** : J'écris ce fanfic pour le concours Saint Valentin de JAG en ligne lancé par Brigitte ! Il faut commencer la fic dans une voiture avec l'un ou les deux personnages, incorporer au moins trois des expressions suivantes : _Oh Bravo, Sésame ouvre toi_, _Demain est un autre jour_, _La vérité est ailleurs, _ _C'est lundi, c'est raviolis _; incorporer les trois éléments suivants : _une robe de chambre,_ _un régime de bananes_, _des gants de boxe_.

**Disclamer** : pas à moi, pas de sous, pour le fun ! 

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUORISATION SVP !!!**

         Bud et son frère Mickey étaient dans la voiture, ils étaient partis faire des courses ensemble pour Harriett. Bud n'arrêtait d'asticoter son frère.

B : « Allez Mickey ! » dit Bud en conduisant.

M : « Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut te faire ! » dit Mickey ne comprenant pas l'engouement de son frère pour connaître ses pensées sur le lieutenant Coates.

B : « C'est juste comme ça pour savoir ! » dit Bud.

Toutefois Mickey était sceptique quand à l'excuse donnée par son frère.

M : « Bien c'est quelqu'un de bien et puis elle est sympa ! » dit Mickey.

B : « Mais encore ? »

M : « Quoi ??? » demanda t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

B : « Je sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression que… » commença Bud.

M : « Que quoi ? » demanda Mickey excédé.

B : « Vous semblez bien vous entendre, et je sais pas… peut être que tous les deux vous… »

M : « Bud arrête avec ça ok ? » dit Mick en jetant un regard sombre à son frère. 

Bud comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire parler son petit frère ce soir.

Une fois arrivé il porta les courses dans la cuisine où sa femme et son fils étaient. Ils dînèrent en famille comme ils le faisaient souvent quand Mickey était en permission. Pendant le dîner, Bud avait observé son frère et essayait de comprendre pourquoi ce dernier refusait de parlait de Jen. Il raccompagna son frère à la voiture et ce dernier partit heureux que l'interrogatoire de Bud s'achève. Il se doutait bien que son  grand frère allait revenir à la charge mais au moins il avait un temps de répit. 

Bud rentra chez lui et alla voir ce que faisait son fils. Le petit A.J. se trouvait devant la télé, à ce moment un journaliste parlait de la Saint Valentin, alors Bud fut comme frappé par un éclair de géni. Il alla trouver sa tendre épouse, le lieutenant Sims qui se trouvait dans la cuisine et qui mettait la vaisselle dans le lave vaisselle. 

B : « Harriett ??? »

H : « Oui ? »

B : « Harriett je viens d'avoir une grande idée ! » dit il en arrivant dans la cuisine.

H : « Oh mon dieu ! Que vas-tu encore inventer Bud ? » demanda cette dernière en continuant sa besogne.

B : « Faisons une fête pour la saint Valentin ! »

H : « Pardon ? » demanda t-elle en se tournant vers son mari.

B : « On a qu'à inviter tous nos amis du JAG ! » dit Bud tout excité.

H : « Quoi ??? » demanda t-elle éberluée par les propos que tenaient son mari.

B : « Mais oui comme ça Jen et Mickey pourraient passer un peu de temps ensemble dans une ambiance décontractée et peut être que… » dit Bud tout content de son idée.

H : « Bud je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

B : « Mais si chérie ce sera parfait ! »

H : « Tu ne peux pas les influencer ! »

B : « Oh je t'en prie Harriett ils seraient très bien ensemble ! Je te jure ! » dit Bud pour essayer de rallier son épouse à sa cause.

H : « Bud… » dit Harriett désespérée.

Alors Bud partit dans un délire et décrivait à Harriett comment pourrait se passer la soirée. Cette dernière du céder devant l'air déterminé de son mari.

Le lendemain en arrivant au JAG, Bud lança son invitation à tous ceux qu'il connaissait, sans oublier Jane Coates. 

B : « Oh bonjour à vous ! » dit il arrivant un sourire aux lèvres au JAG en voyant l'Amiral Cheggwidden, le Colonel Mackenzie et le Capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Junior.

Tous le saluèrent.

H.R : « Que nous vaut ce sourire ? » demanda Harm en voyant la mine réjouie de son subalterne.

B : « Harriett et moi donnons une petite fête pour la Saint Valentin, et nous voudrions savoir si nous pouvons compter sur vous ? » demanda t-il espérant qu'aucun d'eux n'aient de projets.

A : « Pourquoi pas. Il n'y a pas de problème à ce que Meredith m'accompagne ? » demanda l'Amiral.

B : « Aucun monsieur. Au contraire plus on est de fou plus on rie ! » dit il heureux. Puis il se tourna vers le colonel et le capitaine. « Madame ? Monsieur ? »

S : « Pas de problème pour moi ! » dit elle 

H.R : « Moi aussi je serai là ! » dit le capitaine.

B : « Capitaine pourriez vous demander au capitaine Sturgis pour moi s'il veut se joindre à nous ? »

H.R : « Bien sûr ne vous inquiéter pas ! »

B : « Je vous en remercie monsieur. Bien, je vous attends le 14 Février vers 19h à la maison ? »

Tous acquièçèrent.

Bud partit à la recherche du lieutenant Coates pour inviter personnellement cette dernière à la fête.

B : « Jen ? » appela Bud en la voyant dans un des couloirs du QG du JAG.

J : « Oui ? » dit cette dernière en se retournant.

B : « Je voudrais vous parler. »

J : « Bien sûr. » dit elle.

B : « Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour la Saint Valentin ? »

J : « Non pourquoi ? »

B : « Harriett et moi donnons une fête pour la saint Valentin, il y aura quelques membres du JAG et mon frère. » dit il avec une étincelle dans les yeux. « Je peux vous compter parmi les inviter ? » demanda t-il en espérant qu'elle ne dirait pas non.

J : « Pourquoi pas ! Ca m'évitera de déprimer toute seule devant ma TV ! »

Bud était au comble de la joie, son petit plan ce mettait tranquillement en place. Il savait qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à convaincre son frère. De son côté Jen trouvait cette flamme dans les yeux de Bud plutôt étrange et se demandait ce que Bud avait derrière la tête. Bud tenait à ce que cette soirée soit une réussite. Alors, en bon militaire qu'il était, Bud sonda le terrain pour voir si ça pourrait vraiment fonctionner avec son petit frère. Il passa la journée à lui poser des questions sur ses goûts et sur ce qu'elle attendait de la vie. Jen répondit mais se promit d'aller demander à Harriett si Bud n'avait pas pris un coup sur la tête récemment. 

         La saint valentin arriva assez vite, une semaine plus tard après l'invitation de Bud. La soirée se passe à merveille. Tout le monde était présent et semblait passé une bonne soirée. Mickey s'approcha du buffet.

M : « Hey Bud, y a quoi de prévu au dîné. »

B : « Bah Mickey tu sais bien qu'on est lundi !!! » 

M : « Ah oui c'est vrai ! _C'est lundi c'est ravioli_ ! » dit Mickey en souriant.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en souriant et c'est à ce moment là que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

M : « Laisse j'y vais. »

Mickey se dirigea vers la porte. De l'autre côté se tenait le lieutenant Coates.

J : « _Sésame ouvre toi _! » dit elle à la porte car dehors il ne faisait pas très chaud et espérant que comme par magie la porte s'ouvre. C'est à ce moment là que la porte s'ouvrit. « Ouah ! Hey ça marche ! » dit Jen un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Mickey sourit à la jeune femme et la débarrassa de son manteau et Jen se joignit aux autres invités. 

La soirée continua dans la bonne ambiance, Jen et Mickey discutaient beaucoup entre eux. Ils parlaient de leur adolescence.

J : « Si si je vous jure ! »

M : « Vous êtes sortie en _robe de chambre_ par un temps pareille ! »

J : « Mais mon père avait prit mon sandwich ! S'il en voulait un, pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas demandé ! » dit elle avec un sourire.

M : « Ah ! _La vérité est ailleurs_ ! »

J : « Vous êtes un fan de X-files ? » demanda t-elle.

M : « J'avoue ! » dit il comme si c'était un crime. « Vous croyez que je peux guérir ? »

J : « Mais oui ne vous inquiétez pas ça se soigne très bien ! » lui dit elle avec un sourire angélique.

Ils rirent et les souvenirs loufoques continuèrent.

J : « Vous lui avez vraiment offert ça ??? » demanda t-elle au bord de la crise de rire.

M : « Bah je n'ai rein trouvé de mieux sur le moment que de lui offrir _un régime de banane_ pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mangé la dernière ! » dit il.

Coats continua à lui poser des questions. 

J : « Non ??? »

M : « Si si je vous jure ! Y avait de la neige partout et ça aurait été un crime de ne pas en profiter ! Mais je ne trouvais pas mes gants alors je n'ai pas trouvé mieux que de le remplacer par les _gants de boxe_ de mon père ! » 

La soirée s'acheva ainsi entre confidences et éclats de rire. Jen prit ses affaires salua les Roberts et partit en direction de sa voiture. Bud était comme frustré que son scénario ne se soit pas déroulé comme il l'avait imaginé. Harriett lui avait pourtant dit que ce n'était pas sûr que son plan fonctionne ! Mais Bud n'avait rien écouté. Mickey partit ensuite près avoir donné un coup de main à sa belle sœur pour ranger la vaisselle. 

Pendant ce temps là Jen était dans sa voiture.

J : « _Oh bravo_ ! » dit elle en se rendant compte que sa voiture ne voulait pas démarrer. « Pour une fois que j'avais passée une bonne soirée faut qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ! »

Mickey vit que Jen était encore dans sa voiture alors qu'elle avait quitté la fête depuis plus de vingt minutes. Il s'approcha de la voiture.

M : « Un problème ? »

J : « Oui ma voiture est en panne ! Et je n'arrive pas à joindre un garagiste. »

M : « Je vais vous ramenez chez vous ! » se proposa gentiment Mickey.

J : « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… » commença Jen mais elle fut coupée par Mickey.

M : « Je vous en prie ça ne me dérange pas ! » lui dit il avec un sourire.

Pendant qu'ils rentrèrent en direction l'appartement de Jen, ils reprirent leur conversation commencée lors de la soirée organisée par Bud. Une fois arrivée devant chez elle, il la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant son frère, Mickey commençait à s'attacher profondément au lieutenant Coates mais il avait peur que la jeune femme ne partage pas ses sentiments et qu'elle ne le voie que comme un ami. Ce qu'il ne savait pas ce que Jen Coates ne le voyait pas seulement comme le petit frère de Bud, il n'était pas qu'un simple ami. Cela lui avait été révélé pendant la soirée, en parlant avec lui elle comprit qu'ils avaient beaucoup de chose en commun : un père avec qui il ne s'entendait pas vraiment, une enfance dure et un parcours pleins d'embûches qu'il n'aurait pas surmonté sans le soutien de son frère. Elle comprit ce soir là que Mickey était loin de la laisser indifférente, mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Elle se posait encore cette question quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble où elle vivait. En bon gentleman qu'il était, Mickey insista pour raccompagner Jen jusque devant la porte de son immeuble. Cette dernière était ravie des attentions de Mickey à son égard. 

J : « Et bien je vous remercie de m'avoir raccompagnée jusque chez moi. » lui dit elle d'une voix douce en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. 

M : « Tout le plaisir est pour moi je vous assure. » lui dit il en plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. 

Cette dernière rougit un peu, elle avait l'impression que Mickey lisait en elle. 

Mickey gambergeait par rapport au tain rosé de la jeune femme : avait il ses chances comme le faisait sous entendre son frère ? Il s'approcha un peu d'elle et vit que cette dernière ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains et pria intérieurement pour que Jen ne lui mette pas une baffe magistrale pour ce qu'il allait faire. Cette dernière avait le cœur qui tambourinait dans sa poitrine, elle le voyait s'avancer vers elle. Lorsque Mickey posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme c'était comme si tout devenait clair autant pour l'un que pour l'autre : ils avaient trouvé leur moitié. Le baiser s'intensifia sous l'initiative de la jeune femme. Mickey en était ravi. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre de l'air, ils restèrent front contre front. Ils ne voulaient pas parler ne se sentant pas prêts pour les grandes déclarations enflammées. Mais leurs yeux parlaient pour eux, leur regards disaient les trois mots tant attendu : je t'aime ! Mickey embrassa une dernière fois la jeune femme passionnément et la regarda dans les yeux.

M : « Je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arrêter là pour ce soir. »

J : « Oui. » répondit simplement la jeune femme.

M : « On dîne ensemble demain soir ? » demanda –il.

J : « Bien sûr ! » dit elle heureuse.

M : « Je viens te chercher demain soir ici à 19h, ça te va ? »

Jen acquièça. Ils échangèrent encore un baiser et cette dernière rentra dans son immeuble sous le regard protecteur du jeune homme.

         Le lendemain au JAG, Mickey arriva et vit que son frère se tenait dans la salle principale du JAG et qu'il discutait avec sa femme.

M : « Salut grand frère ! Bonjour Harriett. » dit il en embrassant sa belle sœur. « Tu as quelques secondes à m'accorder ? » demanda t-il.

Bud leva la tête et fut troublé par le sourire béat de son frère. Harriett aussi se posait des questions mais préférait laisser Bud parler. 

B : « Je peux savoir ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? »

M : « Et bien vois tu, depuis hier soir j'ai une femme merveilleuse dans ma vie. »

B : « Hein ? » dit Bud qui se trouvait dans une totale incompréhension. Il se tourna vers son épouse, qui elle aussi était dans le brouillard.

H : « On la connaît ? » se risqua à demander Harriett 

M : « Oui. » lui répondit simplement le jeune homme 

B : « Qui est ce ??? » demanda Bud.

C'est à ce moment là que Jen entra dans le pièce. Le regard de Mickey se posa sur la jeune femme qui lui fit un clin d'œil et qui partit vers le bureau de l'Amiral.

B : « Jen ??? » demanda t-il à son frère.

Mickey acquièça d'un signe de la tête. Bud était heureux.

M : « Bon je vous laisse. »

H : « Tu veux venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? » demanda t-elle.

M : « Merci de l'invitation Harriett mais j'ai déjà des projets ce soir. »

Cette dernière comprit que les projets de Mickey devaient concerner Jen et n'en demanda pas plus. 

Une fois Mickey partit, Bud se tourna vers son épouse 

B : « Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ? » lui demanda t-il un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

H : « Oui c'est vrai ! »

B : « Dis le ! »

H : « Quoi ? »

B : « Bah que j'avais raison ! » dit il comme si c'était une évidence.

H : « Tu avais raison. Mais… »

B : « Mais quoi chérie ? » demanda Bud devant le regard légèrement voilé de son épouse.

H : « J'aurais préférée que ce soit un autre couple qui se forme. » avoua t-elle alors que son regard se posaient sur le Colonel Mackenzie et le Capitaine Rabb qui s'avançaient vers eux.

Fin.

Je ne suis pas contre les mails pour savoir ce que vous en penser.

Merci de l'avoir lu !

@ +

Dinou

voir lu !'pas contre les mails pour savoir ce que vous en penser.

d'.

. ère. u jeune homme.

e baffe magistrale pour ce qu'


	2. Eh ben tiens !

**JAG**

**Eh**** ben tiens !!!**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email **: dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : humour, romance Harm/Mac

**Spoiler **: je ne sais pas du tout.

**Raiting **: G

**Résumé** : suite de « qui l'eut cru », un an plus tard.

**Disclaimer**: les personnages de la série JAG ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette fanfiction, je le fais pour m'amuser et divertir les fans de la série, alors merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur :** cette fic couvait depuis un moment (c'est-à-dire, janvier 2004) alors voilà !

**Dédicace** : cette fic est pour Vicky (tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai hâte qu'on se revoie !!! », Mizuki (à moi aussi tu me manques, mais ton guide pense très fort à toi même si je ne peux pas te le dire de vive voix !), Carter 1979 (alors, comment va Stéphane ???? lol !), mais aussi à toutes les personnes qui me connaissent et tous les fans de la série.

**MERCI DE NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !!!******

Cela faisait un an maintenant… Jen avait encore du mal à y croire, et cette nouvelle saint Valentin lui rappelait celle de l'année précédente où elle et Mickey avaient franchi le pas. Elle regarda sa main gauche en souriant : ils étaient fiancés à présent. Un moment qu'elle ne voulait pas oublier. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs…

??? : « Hey tu dors ??? »

Jen : « Hein ? Oh excuse moi Harriett, j'étais ailleurs ! » dit elle à sa futur belle soeur.

Har : « A quoi pensais tu ? »

Jen : « A ma vie depuis un an. »

Har : « Pas trop anxieuse pour le mariage ? »

Jen : « Tu sais, il y a encore le temps ! Nous n'avons toujours pas fixé la date ! »

Har : « Bientôt tu entreras dans le clan roberts ! Je me sentirais moins seule lors des réunions de famille ! »

Jen : « Dis moi, tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Har : « A vrai dire, je veux bien ! Tu veux bien emmener le bol de punch s'il te plaît ? »

Jen : « Bien sûr ? »

Cette soirée était spéciale pour Jen et Mickey car ce soir là ils fêtaient leurs fiançailles avec tous leurs proches. Ils étaient dans la maison de Bud et Harriett pour cet évènement. C'est là que tout avait commencé, alors cette soirée devait également s'y passée. Les invités arrivèrent tranquillement les uns après les autres. Big Bud, le père de Mickey et Bud, était présent lui aussi. Ses deux fils lui avaient fait promettre de ne pas attirer l'attention et de ne pas faire d'esclandre lors de cette soirée, ce que Big Bud promis, voulant essayer de renouer avec ses fils.

Les deux derniers arrivés furent Le Colonel Sarah Mackenzie et le Capitaine de frégate Harmon Rabb Junior. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous deux chez les Robberts, ils étaient un beaucoup tendus !

M : « Je vous dis que votre dossier est vide ! » dit elle en fusillant Harm du regard. « Bonsoir Harriett. » dit elle en se tournant vers Harriett en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

Har : « Bonsoir madame. » dit elle en prenant le manteau de Sarah.

H : « Alors là je ne suis pas du tout d'accord ! » dit il en tenant tête à Mac. « Bonsoir Harriett, tout va bien ? » demanda t-il à la maîtresse de maison.

Har : « Oui monsieur. »

M : « Alors qu'avez-vous dans votre dossier je suis toute ouïe ? » demanda t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son partenaire.

??? : « Vous reprendrez cette discussion plus tard ! » dit une personne en entrant sur un ton autoritaire. »

M & H : « A vos ordres amiral. »

A.C. : « Bien. Allez voir les autres invités. Et au trop. »

M & H : « Bien monsieur. » dirent ils, puis ils obéirent à l'amiral.

A.C. : « Ces deux là finiront par avoir raison de moi. »

Har : « Jamais Amiral ! »

A.C. : « Merci de votre confiance. Au fait, bonsoir Harriett. »

Har : « Bonsoir. »

A.C. : « Où est Bud ? »

Har : « Avec le petit A.J. monsieur. »

A.C. : « Bien. »

Har : « Donnez moi votre manteau et allez rejoindre les autres vous aussi. »

A.C. : « Ne vous en faites pas Harriet. Je ne pas fais tous ces kilomètres pour abandonner à trois mètres du bol de sangria ! » dit il en s'avançant vers les autres convives.

Harriett sourit à la réaction de l'amiral et alla poser les manteaux qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

La soirée se passait tranquillement. Big Bud se tenait tranquille, ce qui inquiétait Bud, peu habitué à voir son père agir comme quelqu'un de toute à fait normal. L'ambiance était bonne et l'atmosphère détendue.

A.C. : « Excusez moi chers amis, mais il est temps de porter un toast je crois… » dit l'amiral pas très convaincu.

Tous sourirent.

H : « Alors la parole est à vous Amiral. »

A.C. : « Si vous vous taisiez capitaine, je pourrais peut être en placer une ! » dit l'Amiral. Harm se tut ce qui fit rire tout le monde. « Bien… Levons nos verres à nos futurs mariés : Jennifer et Mickeal. Je vous connais tous les deux depuis longtemps maintenant pour vous dire que je suis fier de compter parmi vos proches et je suis très heureux d'avoir été convié à cette fête ce soir. On voit souvent deux personnes que tout pourrait unir mais qui gâchent tout par orgueil ou par fierté. . Mes jeunes amis, vous avez compris que la vie ne nous donne pas toujours la possibilité de vivre heureux et que quand elle le fait, il faut alors saisir cette opportunité au vol et faire en sorte que ça dure. Vous savez que quoi qu'il arrive désormais vous serez toujours deux et la présence de toutes ces personnes ce soir vous montre combien nous tenons à vous et que vous pouvez comptez sur nous. A Jennifer et Mickeal, je vous souhait beaucoup de bonheur, et je souhaite vraiment que certains en prennent de la graine. » finit il en visant Harm et Mac.

Tous applaudirent et trinquèrent à la santé des fiancés.

Les deux avocats avaient compris depuis longtemps que le discours de l'amiral leur était destiné. Il voulait leur fait comprendre qu'il était temps pour les deux avocats arrêtent de se tourner autour. Mais tous les deux avaient peur de l'avenir, peur de s'engager avec quelqu'un qu'ils aimaient sincèrement et profondément. Ils échangèrent un bref regard. Ils vidèrent leurs verres, mais ne se disaient rien, c'est à ce moment là que l'amiral vint les rejoindre.

A.C. : « Pas mal mon discours. Je dois l'admettre. » dit il l'air de rien.

H : « Tout à fait Amiral. »

M : « Beau discours monsieur. »

A.C. : « Vous m'avez bien écoutez tous les deux ? »

H & M : « Bien sûr. »

A.C. : « Bien. »

M : « Si vous voulez bien m'excusez un instant messieurs. »

A.C. : « Je vous en prie ! »

Mac laissa l'Amiral et Harm seuls et se dirigea vers la terrasse pour prendre l'air. Du côté de ces messieurs régnait le silence.

A.C. : « Vous attendez quoi ? »

H : « Pardon ? »

A.C. : « Pour aller lui parler. »

H : « Je ne comprends pas Amiral. »

A.C. : « Oh si vous comprenez très bien capitaine. » dit il en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

H : « Je ne crois pas que ce soir le bon moment pour lui parler monsieur. »

A.C. : « Et c'est quand le bon moment pour lui parler ? Quand elle aura rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle épousera cette fois ? »

H : « Touché. » dut il admettre.

A.C. : « Vous allez lui parler c'est un ordre. »

H : « Amiral… »

A.C. : « Ne m'obligez pas à vous y envoyer avec un coup de pied dans le derrière capitaine ! »

H : « A vos ordre. »

Harm quitta l'amiral.

Har : « Tout va comme vous voulez Amiral ? »

A.C. : « Avec un peu de chance Harriett, on en aura deux autres de casés. »

Har : « Que le ciel vous entende Amiral. »

Ils se sourirent et discutèrent tranquillement.

De son côté Mac réfléchissait. Elle repensait au discours de l'amiral Des images lui revenaient en tête… sa rencontre avec Harm… leurs disputes… leurs moments de joies… leurs discussions…

C'est perdue dans ses pensé que Harm la vit sous le porche de la maison des Robberts.

H : « Mac ? » appela t-il doucement.

M : « Oh Harm. Besoin de prendre l'air ? »

H : « Pas vraiment. » avoua t-il ;

M : « Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ? »

H : « Je voulais juste vous parler. »

M : « Et de quoi ? » demanda t-elle un peu sur la défensive.

H : « Ca n'a rien à voir avec le procès Mac. »

M : « C'est une bonne chose puisque je sais que j'ai raison et que je vais le gagner ce procès ! »

H : « Nous verrons ça Mac… A vrai dire les paroles de l'Amiral me trottent dans la tête. »

M : « Je vois. » dit elle en tournant le dos à Harm pour fixer le ciel étoilé.

H : « Deux personnes que tout pourrait réunir… » dit il à l'oreille de sa partenaire

M : « .. ; et qui gâchent tout. » dit elle dans un murmure. « Combien de temps encore allons nous jouer à ce petit jeu Harm ? »

H : « Je ne sais pas Mac. »

M : « Harm… je suis fatiguée de tout ça. Alors une fois pour toute prenez une décision. »

Harm se tut un instant puis prit la parole.

H : « J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à la soirée de vos fiançailles avec Brumby. »

M : « Oui… » dit elle tout en repensant à ce baiser passionné échangé avec Harm.

Ils s'étaient embrassés ce soir là comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

H : « Mac… »

M : « J'en ai assez Harm d'attendre quelque chose qui ne viendra peut être pas ! »

H : « Je sais Sarah… »

M : « Alors ? »

Harm ne répondit pas. Il ôta sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de Mac. En faisant cela, il rapprocha la jeune femme de lui.

H : « J'ai enfin pris une décision. »

M : « Alors ? » demanda t-elle à nouveau alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Harm s'approcha encore plus d'elle et l'embrassa avec douceur. Il voulait faire passer par ce baiser tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

H : « Je crois que nous avons fait assez de gâchis Sarah. Il est temps de savoir ce que ça peut donner nous deux. »

M : « Oh Harm ! Depuis le temps, je commençais à ne plus y croire ! » dit elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour, au plus grand bonheur de Harm.

Alors que le couple essayait de rattraper un peu de ce temps perdu…

A.C : « Et bien ! Ca fait du bien de voir qu'une fois de temps en temps vous m'écoutez et vous m'obéissez quand je parle tous les deux ! » dit l'Amiral.

Le couple, surpris au début, sourit à l'Amiral et repris là où il s'était arrêté.

Grâce à cette soirée, un avenir prometteur s'ouvrait devant Mac et Harm… Un avenir commun tant d'un point de vu professionnel que personnel.

**Fin.**

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Vous pouvez toujours me le faire savoir par mail, je ne suis pas contre bien au contraire !

Merci !

Dinou


End file.
